mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser’s Tricky Castle
Bowser‘s Tricky Castle is the first bowser course in Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures. Here Mario will face Bowser for the first time and obtain the key to the second Overworld. To get to this stage Mario must use the wing cap and fly over from the snowy area. Be warned, this level is far more difficult than the main courses prior to this one and is about as difficult as the sphere levels from Super Mario 74. Although it is only the first Bowser level, some of the stars here are very challenging and will likely result in a great deal of failed attempts. What makes this level so difficult is that every jump is over a bottomless pit and that there are firespitters on a lot of platforms that make jumping harder. Unless you are a pro player do not expect an easy time from this level! Stars (4) Difficulty (Very Hard) Star 1: Very Tricky Coins Without a doubt the most challenging star in this stage. From the spawn walk forward and their will be a sign to read that says that Bowser made this stage too hard and therefore Mario can not escape. There are several small platforms up ahead that have firespitters waiting to attack. Long jump to the first platform but make sure not to jump directly on the part where the firespitter is so dangerously placed. Remember to jump each time as the firespitter will attempt to burn you regardless of where you land on the platform but jumping further from it is the safest. Continue to long jump from platform to platform until you reach the second one on the left. From this platform you can do a side somersault + wall kick to skip to a later area where there is a red coin to be found. Be careful doing this as the platforms you are trying to reach are very small. Do this and you will collect the first coin. After collecting this coin you can jump back down to the platform to the right and continue forward. Up ahead you can see the narrow path that you must take to continue on. From here is where the level becomes very difficult. Do some consecutive long jumps forward to make some easy jumps and watch out for a firespitter on the narrow path. Wait for the fire to subside and then jump past him and continue down a path to the second red coin. To get this coin do some more consecutive long jumps to bridge the gaps over to the coin. Once you have gotten it turn back and make your way to where the firespitter is. Wait once again for the fire to die out and then make a right, continuing down a new path. Here, to your right will be a single box that has the third red coin on it. Do a side somersault to get on the box and grab the third red coin. Jump off the box and continue down the path which will lead to a seemingly difficult jump. The gap appears to be wide but it can actually be jumped over with a single jump. If you would rather, you can do a jump kick. After this there are some more small jumps which can be made with long jumps. Next are some slopes which as always can be climbed with a slope kick or a triple jump. If you are using the slope kick here be wary of the fact that the you could accidentally run off the stage if you do not stop your kick early enough once you have reached the top of the slope. Once you have reached the top of the slope continue right until you reach a firespitter, then you will make a right. Stroll down the long corridor unit, until you come upon a slope with a firespitter at the bottom. To do this part wait for the firespitter to try and burn you and then quickly slope kick up the slope. From this point you will notice there are some boxes to the left, with one having a red coin. At the top of the first slope jump kick to the first box. You can then jump to the next box ahead which will have the fourth red coin. After grabbing this coin jump to the path straight ahead and continue to follow it. At the end on this path do a side somersault + a wall kick to get up on a ledge up above. Do the exact same thing once more to get to the next area. Turn the camera around to view the new room. There are platforms to jump to and tiny pathways to each one. With precision, use long jumps to cover all these jumps until you reach the boxes at the end. Climb up these boxes with single jumps and you will collect the fifth coin. Next, do the same jumps on the way back in identical fashion. When you have made it back to the ledge, jump down and to the left of the platform which will drop you on another narrow path that has the sixth red coin on it. Walk straight down the glitchy pathway and make a left to where the firespitter is. From here find the next firespitter and make a right. This path holds a tricky jump that leads to the seventh red coin. Run forward but then quickly change direction and long jump left to get on the platform and grab the seventh coin. Backtrack here until you see a forward path that has a jump to another path that is facing perpendicular to the one you are standing on. Here, do a long jump to get across this jump, which is a difficult one to make. Continue down this path and you will see the same setup of a slope and a firespitter waiting to burn you at the bottom. Deal with this part just like you did the last time and you will be golden. At the top of this slope long jump to the right to get on the next part of the path. Follow the path until you see a circular hole in the wall that can be jumped through. Jump on some boxes to the left but fall down and grab the ledge on the other side of the mend. Here you can finally grab the last red coin. The star will spawn right next to you, making it easy to grab. Another congratulations to those who completed this star. This star was very long and very difficult making it highly unlikely that you will get this on your first try. Regardless, if you have completed this star first the others in this level won’t be nearly as difficult as you already know the level like the back of your hand. Nice Job! Difficulty - (Very Hard) Edit in process Category:Bowser’s Tricky Castle Category:Super Mario Twisted Adventures Category:Bowser Category:Mario